


Sekat - I see you

by Kuroooooo6



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: "Kamu ngapain di sini?" Bukannya tadi lagi latihan? Ngintip, ya?





	Sekat - I see you

Sekat itu punya sihir sendiri. Apalagi ditambah dengan dirimu yang berganti pakaian di dalamnya. Jangan tuduh aku mesum, tidak. Tapi duduk di sini, mengamati siluetmu yang sedang berganti baju di balik sekat itu memang membuatmu terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Indah bagiku.

 Bayanganmu menjau-mendekat, bergerak secara abstrak, tapi justru itulah yang membuatku belum berhasil mendapatkan botol minuman di dalam tas. Alasan lain kenapa aku duduk di sini, tas yang sengaja aku tempatkan di dekat sekat tempatmu mengganti baju. Sehingga aku bisa beralasan sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tas jika kau keluar dan bertanya keheranan.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Bukannya tadi lagi latihan? Ngintip, ya?

Baru saja aku membayangkan wajah heranmu melihatku di sini, kau malah keluar dari pintu sekat dengan wajah yang sama. 

Aku tertawa kecil, "Lagi cari botol minum. Haus, si."

Aku tak kuasa untuk berbohong.


End file.
